Reconciliación
by MiriAnzu
Summary: [RESUBIDO] [LEER SINOPSIS] Fic subido originalmente para la semana Korrasami como un regalo. Día 7.5: Reconciliación Despues de una dura pelea, Korra y Asami terminan su relación, pero ¿Volveran a reconciliarse?


**Reconciliación.**

Korra y Asami habían aprendido a vivir como familia, sobre todo ahora que ambas tenían una hija, pero aunque a veces la vida parece toda alegría, incluso la joven Avatar y la joven CEO solían tener discusiones muchas veces por tonterías, o los celos de alguna de las 2 brotaban. Siempre evitando que Mitsuki las escuchara discutir, no querían preocuparla.

Pero hay un día que quedó en la mente de Mitsuki y sus madres, un día que todo se volvió una oscuridad temporal.

En una ocasión Korra había salido a una misión con Mako y Bolin, Asami había decidido quedarse en casa por el exceso de trabajo y para cuidar a Mitsuki. La misión de la joven Avatar duraría d días debido a la complejidad de la situación. Así que la joven Sato trataba de no preocuparse mucho por su novia, y menos preocupar a Mitsuki.

La misión de Korra iba bien, por su parte Asami trabajaba en su oficina, y Mitsuki iba seguido a casa de Tenzin para jugar con Meelo. El día del regreso de Korra, Asami comenzó a leer el periódico, pero su mirada cambio cuando en primera plana vio una foto de Korra con una chica y el título '¿La nueva novia del Avatar Korra?', en la foto Korra sonreía a una chica que la tomaba del brazo, sonriendo de igual forma y muy pegada al Avatar.

Asami estaba furiosa y deprimida a la vez ¿Acaso Korra le estaba siendo infiel y la misión era solo una excusa barata para ir con la otra chica? No, Korra no era así, pero una imagen dice más que mil palabras. Esperaba que al volver su novia le diera una buena explicación o de menos una buena mentira.

Esa tarde el Avatar regresó con una flores para Asami, en cuanto entró a su hogar solo vio a Asami, Mitsuki se había quedado donde Tenzin, pero algo en la CEO era diferente, parecía muy molesta, de una forma que Korra nunca había visto, seguramente algo en el trabajo la había molestado, o eso era lo que Korra pensaba, así que sin dudarlo se acercó a su novia y estirando sus brazos para entregarle el arreglos de flores.

"Hermosas flores para una hermosa chica" Korra decían sonrojada y con una sonrisa, pero la mirada y la expresión de enojo de Asami seguían invadiendo su rostro "¿Pasa algo?" Korra estaba preocupada de ver a su novia así.

"No, nada. Todo es perfecto, la vida es hermosa: yo aquí trabajando sin descansar, cuidando a nuestra hija, mientras tú estabas en sabrá Raava donde con una hermosa y joven chica. Claro que todo es perfecto" Asami por fin lo decía, necesitaba sacarlo de su pecho.

"¿Chica? ¿De qué hablas?" Korra no lograba entender al 100% la situación, no entendía de qué diablos le hablaba Asami.

"¿Ahora vas a fingir que no sabes? Toma, esto te refrescara la memoria" La joven CEO le arrojaba el periódico en la cara a su novia, quien lo desenrolló para leer la primer plana

"Oye, no. Este periódico distorsionó toda la historia, esa chica es una jovencita que salve durante un ataque, es ciega y en el momento que tomaron esta foto yo la ayudaba a ir a su hogar mientras ella me agradecía. Eso no tiene nada de malo" El Avatar se defendía, los de ese periódico se las pagarían.

"Korra, no me mientas. Ambas se ven muy unidas en esta foto"

"Pero Asami…." Entonces Korra sintió como era sacada del departamento por Asami.

"Y llévale estas flores a tu nueva novia" Korra era golpeada por las flores que le había llevado a su novia, mientras esta última le cerraba la puerta en la cara. La joven Sato se recargaba sobre la puerta, mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas y comenzaba a llorar.

"¡Asami! ¡Por favor escúchame! ¡No es lo que parece! ¡Por favor, abre y hablemos de esto!" Korra comenzaba a golpear la puerta con lágrimas en los ojos, no creía que su novia no confiara en ella después de todo lo que habían pasado juntas.

Al no recibir respuesta de su amada, Korra se fue llorando, soltando el ramo de flores fuera de la puerta de su hogar y abandonando el edificio. Asami abría la puerta para asegurarse que Korra ya no estuviera ahí, y solo logro ver el regalo que Korra le acababa de llevar, eras lirios de fuego, sus flores favoritos. La joven ingeniero las tomó y comenzó a abrazarlas mientras lloraba desconsolada por lo que acababa de pasar.

El Avatar caminaba deprimida por las calles de Ciudad Republica, hasta llegar al hogar de su amigo Bolin, que por suerte ese día se encontraba en casa, la joven tocó la puerta, hasta que esta fue abierta por un joven de ojos verdes.

"Korra, me alegra verte aquí ¿Qué te pasa?" Bolin cambiaba su mirada a una de tristeza, mientras Korra le daba un abrazo "Me estas asustando, dime que pasa"

"Asami terminó conmigo, ella me odia" Korra lloraba sobre el hombro de su amigo, quien le regresaba el abrazo.

"Pasa, pasa. Mako no está en casa hoy, pero le hablare y le diré que estas aquí" Los 2 jóvenes entraban al pequeño hogar, mientras Korra se sentaba en el sofá cubriendo su rostro con un cojín preguntándose qué diantres había pasado, mientras Bolin llamaba a su hermano mayor.

"Bueno ¿Quién llama?" Preguntaba una voz del otro lado de la bocina

"Mako, soy yo, Bolin. Hay un problema, Korra está aquí llorando, al parecer Asami terminó con ella"

"¿Qué Asami que?" Preguntaba preocupado Mako del otro lado "Esto no puede estar pasando, Bolin, cuida a Korra, que no haga ninguna tontería yo iré a hablar con Asami"

"Por favor, apresúrate, no me gusta verla así"

"Tranquilo, hermano, todo se arreglara" La voz de Mako era calmada, haciendo que su hermano menor se tranquilizara un poco.

"Gracias, eres el mejor, hermano mayor [1]"

"Tú también" Ambos colgaban el teléfono, Bolin caminaba en dirección a Korra y se sentaba a su lado, sacándola de sus pensamientos "¿Te ofrezco algo de comer o de beber?"

"¿Tienes algo de licor de dragón?" La joven preguntaba con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, haciendo que Bolin sonriera tranquilamente.

"Claro que sí, iré por unos vasos para servirlo" El chico de cabello negro caminaba en dirección de la cocina, regresando con 2 vasos y una botella de licor casi llena "Salud por el Avatar" Bolin servía el alcohol y le ofrecía un vaso a su amiga.

En cuanto salió de su turno, Mako subió a su motocicleta en dirección a la casa de Asami, al llegar subió lo más rápido que pudo las escaleras. Al estar frente a la puerta de su amiga, tocó esta con la esperanza de que fuera abierta, y lo fue mostrando a una deprimida Asami que tenía mucho llorando.

"Mako, hola ¿Qué haces aquí?" Se secaba las lágrimas la joven Sato.

"Vine a hablar contigo de algo importante" Mako sonreía, pero a la vez sonaba serio.

"Pasa, toma asiento" La joven Sato invitaba a su amigo a pasar, mientras este se sentaba en el mueble y Asami se sentaba a su lado "¿Sobre qué quieres hablar?"

"Korra. Ya sé que estas molesta con ella ¿Qué sucedió?" El detective parecía molestó, y Asami solo lo miraba confundida.

"Ella me fue infiel, Mako" Asami mordía sus labios y ponía sus manos sobre sus rodillas como si quisiera golpearlas.

"¿Korra? ¿La misma Korra que tú y yo conocemos? ¿La Korra que es capaz de sacrificar su vida por ti? ¿Esa Korra?" Mako preguntaba confundido.

"Sí, Mako, Korra me fue infiel, e incluso tuvo la hipocresía de venir y decir que no pasaba nada"

"Pero ¿Por qué dices eso de Korra?" Asami le pasaba el periódico donde Mako veía la foto y leía el título "Esto no significa nada, ya sabes cómo son los reporteros, siempre distorsionan las cosas y no investigan, solo les interesa vender. Asami ¿No confías en Korra?" Mako parecía triste de que su amiga dudara del Avatar, la ingeniero no sabía que responder, ella quería confiar, pero todo indicaba que no debía "Asami, yo te lastime, lastime a Korra, pero ella no es así, nunca haría algo que te hiciera daño. Ella te ama, por favor no dudes de su amor" Mako se levantaba y se acercaba a la puerta dejando a Asami pensando "Gracias por todo" Y salía cerrando la puerta.

De vuelta en su hogar Mako no lo podía creer. Korra y Bolin estaban ebrios riendo como locos, ya habían terminado con la mitad de la botella de licor de dragón.

"Pero shi esh Mako, mi hermano favorito" Bolin ebrio decía señalando a su hermano

"Esh tu único hermano" Tomaba un poco más de la bebida la joven Avatar

"Bolin, te dije que cuidaras a Korra, no que la embriagaras" Mako estaba molesto, pero ya era tarde para hacer algo.

"Tranquilo, Mako, Bolin no hizho nada malo. Sholo me ayudo a dejar a un lado la trishteza de que Ashami me dejo por un tonto rumor inventado por un tonto periódico. Un rumor que hizho que la mujer que másh he amado me odie" Korra comenzaba a llorar, mientras los hermanos veían

"Korra, tranquila ¿Qué tal shi vash a dormir mientras Mako y yo limpiamosh?" Bolin abrazaba a su amiga por el hombro para calmarla

"Esh una buena idea, grachiash" Korra caminaba en dirección a la habitación de Bolin, a punto de caerse varias veces por todo el alcohol en sus sistema.

"Hable con Asami" Mako le decía a su hermano cuando Korra ya no podía escucharlos.

"¿Qué te dijo?" Preguntaba el joven con las mejillas rojas por el alcohol en su sangre.

"Al parecer ella cree que Korra le fue infiel, no puedo creer que Asami dude así de ella"

"Me shiento mal por Korra, ojala eshto she arregle pronto"

"Eso espero, bueno limpiemos este desastre para que vayas a dormir. Hoy dormirás en mi cama y yo dormiré aquí" Mako sonreía mientras se agachaba a recoger y su hermano lo ayudaba.

Al día siguiente en casa de Bolin y Mako, Korra se levantaba con un dolor de cabeza terrible, al igual que Bolin, y Mako los veía mientras terminaba su desayuno para ir a trabajar.

"La fiesta estuvo buena" Korra tomaba su cabeza en señal de dolor.

"Lo sé" Bolin agregaba.

"Bebieron demasiado licor de dragón, pero se sentirán mejor conforme pase el día. Yo por ahora debo irme a trabajar, pero si necesitan algo no duden en llamarme" Mako se levantaba y salía de su hogar, dejando a Bolin y Korra con su cruda….realidad.

Y en casa de Asami, Mitsuki regresaba de su viaje a casa de Tenzin.

"Mamá, Korra. Ya llegue" Pero la niña se sorprendía de no recibir respuesta de ninguna, hasta que al entrar a la cocina vio a Asami sentada con una taza de café y leyendo el periódico "¿Mamá? ¿Estás bien?"

"Mitsuki, sí, estoy bien"

"¿Dónde está Korra? ¿No volvió ya de su misión?"

"Tenemos que hablar" Asami sabía que tenía que hablar con su hija sobre lo que había sucedido con su pareja "Korra y yo terminamos"

"¡¿QUÉ!? Estas bromeando ¿Verdad? Ustedes 2 se aman" Mitsuki no lo creía, sus oídos y su mente no querían creerlo.

"No es broma, Korra me fue infiel con una chica durante su misión" Asami le mostraba el diario a su hija, quien empezaba a leer.

"¿En serio crees esta porquería? Muchos de estos diarios solo escriben y publican cosas así para vender más ¿No confías en Korra?" La pequeña decía las mismas palabras de Mako sorprendiendo a Asami.

"Tu tío Mako me dijo lo mismo" Asami estaba a punto de agregar algo cuando un golpe en la puerta llamó su atención. Al abrirla un hombre alto, algo subido de peso y con bigote, acompañado de una chica, que Asami creía haber visto antes; estaban afuera.

"¿Aquí vive el Avatar Korra?" Preguntaba el hombre.

"No en estos momento ¿Quién la busca?" Preguntaba Asami curiosa.

"Es una lástima, soy Yoshi Yama y esta es mi hija Haru [2], veníamos a agradecerle al Avatar"

"¿Qué cosa?" Asami estaba más confundida y Mitsuki se acercó a escuchar pero sin ser notada.

"El Avatar me salvó la vida hace unos días en una de sus misiones y luego fue tan amable de acompañarme a casa. Como usted vera yo soy ciega, y me es imposible andar sola por las calles. Ese día trate de aventurarme, si mi heroína Toph BeiFong puede, pensé que yo también. Fui atacada por unos delincuentes, pero gracias al Avatar Korra no pasó nada grave" La joven era la misma que Asami creyó era el nuevo amor de Korra.

"Un momento ¿Korra no mentía y en serio le salvó la vida a esta chica?" Asami llevaba sus manos a su boca, si esto era cierto habría cometido una estupidez, la mayor que pudo haber cometido en toda su vida.

"No sé de qué habla, pero de que el Avatar salvó a mi hija lo hizo, cuando vuelva ¿Podría decirle que mi esposa y el novio de mi hija quieren verla para agradecerle su amabilidad? Usted también es bienvenida, les prepararemos deliciosa comida, un banquete. Por ahora debemos irnos. Mi hija tiene una visita con el doctor aquí en la Ciudad y no podemos llegar tarde. Muchas gracias por su amabilidad" El hombre y la joven hacían una reverencia que Asami regresaba evitando llorar hasta que cerró la puerta y las dejó salir.

"¡Soy una idiota! ¡Desconfié de Korra y ahora ella no está!" Asami lloraba y golpeaba el piso con sus puños, mientras Mitsuki veía.

"Debiste confiar en Korra ¿De eso se trata esto del amor, no? De confianza" Mitsuki se acercaba molesta y decepcionada de Asami.

"No puedo mirarla a la cara y pedirle perdón, nunca aceptaría mis disculpas"

"Si lo haría, y yo tengo una idea de cómo lo harás" La joven sacaba una invitación de su bolsa y se la entregaba a Asami, quien estaba confundida "Lo encontré en la entrada cuando llegue, es una invitación a un fiesta de máscaras que organiza el presidente Raiko. Estoy 100% segura que Korra estará ahí y podrás pedirle que te perdone"

"¿Crees que esto funcione?"

"Claro que sí, mamá" Asami sonreía y abrazaba a su hija "Ahora debemos conseguirte un hermoso vestido, una máscara que esconda tu rostro y te mantenga de incógnita" Asami se levantaba y comenzaba a reír.

"Suena perfecto ¿Me ayudas con eso?"

"Claro" Las 2 jóvenes Sato se dirigían a la habitación de la mayor para buscar lo que necesitaban.

De nuevo en casa de Bolin y Mako, Korra se encontraba ya mejor de su cruda realidad, mientras recostaba su cabeza sobre la mesa y pensaba en los hechos de los últimos días, Bolin solo la veía hasta que escuchó un toquido en la puerta, al abrirla el chico vio a un mensajero.

"El detective Mako me comentaba que el Avatar Korra se encuentra aquí ¿Es correcto?"

"Así es ¿Qué necesita?" Un confundido Bolin preguntaba.

"¿Podría entregarle esta invitación?" Estiraba la mano el hombre y le entregaba el documento a Bolin "Muchas gracias, señor" Se alejaba el muchacho, y Bolin cerraba la puerta acercándose a Korra.

"Te trajeron esto" Dejaba la invitación al lado de la cabeza de Korra, que estiraba su mano y abría el papel.

"Es una invitación a una fiesta de máscaras del presidente Raiko. No quiero ir, pero debo, Asami siempre me decía que debía atender estos eventos por diplomacia"

"En eso tiene razón, además piensa que eso te ayudara a distraerte del asunto de la señorita Sato, y será muy divertido" Bolin sonreía mientras bebía agua.

"Bien, iré ¿Me ayudas a buscar que ponerme? No quiero ir por un vestido a casa de Asami y no quiero comprar nada"

"Podemos ver si alguno de mis trajes te sirven, o de los de Mako. Y con respecto a la máscara yo puedo ir a comprarte una"

"Gracias, Bo, no sé qué haría sin ti. Eres único en tu clase"

"Continua, me gusta que me halaguen"

Durante el resto del día tanto Bolin y Korra, al igual que Asami y Mitsuki, preparaban todo para la gran gala que habría ese día. Asami llevó a Mitsuki a la jefatura para que Mako cuidara de ella, el joven acepto de inmediato cuidar a su sobrina. Y Korra tomaba un taxi para llegar al evento de Raiko.

Ya ahí, Korra no podía creer toda la gente que se encontraba en la fiesta, pero obvio ellos no sabían quién era quién. Korra sobretodo, se veía irreconocible, se había puesto un traje que Bolin tenía en su armario: era un pantalón azul, con una camisa blanca, una corbata negra, y un chaleco del color que los pantalones; su máscara era negra y tenía la forma de la media cara de un lobo, dejando al descubierto su boca. Y su cabello estaba escondido bajo un sombrero de copa pequeño.

Asami llegó en su Sato-móvil, todos la veían de lo hermosa que estaba: usaba un vestido de color tinto largo y unos zapatos negros de tacón no muy altos, unos guantes negros y largos y su máscara era sencilla, blanca con unas líneas rojas, y esta solo cubría sus ojos, llevaba un peinado con una parte de su cabello suelto y otra detenida con un adorno. La joven Sato se dirigió al salón, había personas bailando, otras que no, otros comían y otras personas solo charlaban.

El hombre que cantaba con la banda que tocaba esa noche se paró junto al micrófono y dio un anuncio.

"Este es un baile para todos, por favor si no tienen pareja busquen con quien bailar"

Korra cruzó la mirada con una mujer que usaba un bello vestido tinto, se acercó a ella, haciendo una reverencia estiró su mano para invitarla a bailar, la joven aceptaba tomando su mano y caminaron hacía la pista de baile.

"El baile iniciara ya, todos al centro por favor" El hombre hizo una indicación a la banda y luego se acercó al micrófono entonando una canción[3] mientras la banda iniciaba una delicada y romántica música:

 _Conmigo estas y el mundo se esfumo_

 _La música al sonar nos envolvió_

 _Aquí, muy juntos si contigo voy_

 _Aquí tan vivo estoy_

Korra y su compañera caminaron hacia el centro de la pista, con el Avatar tomando la mano de la joven de forma delicada, para luego poner sus manos en la cintura de esta, y la última las ponía sobre los hombros del Avatar.

 _La vida va, los sueños morirán al mío digo adiós y sin saber_

 _Que aquí tú estabas mi sueño te encontró_

 _y hoy por siempre ya se_

 _Que solo quiero tenerte aquí_

 _Aquí soñando con un feliz final_

 _Creer que esto en verdad es real_

 _Y este sueño también nos separó,_

 _Tu allá y yo, aquí_

Las 2 chicas bailaban sobre la pista de forma sincronizada, tan delicadamente, que el mundo a su alrededor desaparecía. Korra hacía girar a su compañera sobre su propio eje, tomando delicadamente sus manos en un hermoso baile de en sueño. Korra no sabía que era, pero algo le decía que debía abrazar a la joven, acercándose a su oído mientras sonreía. Y la compañera del Avatar se acercaba más a la sureña y recostaba su cabeza sobre los hombros de la mujer, esos hombros que le parecían familiares y la hacían sentirse segura, que nada malo le pasaría.

El baile continuaba, el mundo seguía sin existir a su alrededor, ambas sonreían, bailando de forma más animada, hasta que Korra se animó y levantó a la joven para después continuar su hermoso baile.

 _Y como enfrentar la realidad si hoy te pierdo aquí_

 _Hoy aquí soñando con un feliz final_

 _Creer que esto en verdad es real_

 _Soñar que el sueño en los dos esta_

 _Yo aquí, yo aquí, y tú allá_ _4_ _._

La canción terminaba, por lo que el baile iba a terminar, Korra no quería, pero sabía que así debía ser, entonces al final acercó su rostro al de su compañera y susurrando unas palabras a su oído.

"Te amo, Sami" Asami no lo creía, había bailado con Korra.

"¿Korra? ¿Cómo supiste que era yo?" Preguntaba la joven Sato sorprendida.

"Yo te podría reconocer entre una multitud, así hubiera mil como tú, yo te podría diferenciar de las demás" Korra sonreía.

"Korra, perdóname, debí confiar en ti cuando me dijiste que habías ayudado a esa chica, yo nunca debí dudar de ti, fui una tonta" La voz de Asami sonaba triste.

"Asami, no te preocupes, yo te perdono. Sé que esa foto y ese artículo hicieron que pareciera otra cosa. Lo importante es que estés aquí junto a mí y que nunca jamás nos volvamos a separar de esa forma"

"Le prometo que nunca volverá a pasar, Avatar Korra" Asami sonreía y besaba a Korra de forma lenta pero romántica en los labios "Te amo, Korra"

"Yo la amo a usted, señorita Sato" Korra besaba a Asami de regreso, mientras ambas continuaban bailando en la pista, ignorando al mundo que las rodeaba.

A veces hay peleas, pero lo importante es que si amas a alguien hay que tener una **_reconciliación._**

 **Notas del autor:**

-De igual forma que el fic que subí antes, este ya estaba en mi cuenta, pero por varios motivos lo borre junto a los demás fics que tenía, y decidí subirlo de nuevo.

-Originalmente lo subí para la semana Korrasami.

-Este fic es un regalo de mi parte por la primer semana Korrasami y como agradecimiento por haber leído mis fics.

-Se lo dedique originalmente a Shane Chris que me ayudo con algo del fic pasado :D

-Perdonen si no se describir bailes y eso.

[1] Fuera de todo a mi Mako me cae bien :D

[2]cEso va para ti, Haru vasos locos :3

[3] Esta canción la conocerán si vieron Enchanted o Encantada, la canción se llama So close o Aquí. Mientras escribía el fic, se me ocurrió poner esta canción.

[4] La escena también me base en la del baile entre Giselle y Robert de esta misma película

-Muchas gracias por leer si lo hicieron la primera vez o esta vez.

-Si ya lo habían leído y quieren dejar de nuevo un review o un follow lo agradeceré mucho, y también si no lo habían leído antes.

-No olviden comentar, compartir, y leer el fic, muchas gracias por adelantado.


End file.
